1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery and more specifically to an archery bow with a cam timing belt, which ensures that opposing cams are paying-out equal lengths of a bowstring.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art does not teach or suggest an archery bow with a cam timing belt, which utilizes a timing belt to sync opposing cams to each other. U.S. Pat. No. 9,255,753 to Pulkrabek et al. discloses an energy storage device for a bow. The timing belt is used to sync opposing translation arms to each other. However, it is very easy to induce an unequal payout of a bowstring from cams of a vertical archery bow. A binary cam set-up will help sync payout of bowstring from the first and second cams. However, a bowstring can still have unequal payout in a binary cam system, when the vertical archery bow is not rigidly held by an archer.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an archery bow with a cam timing belt, which ensures that opposing cams are paying-out equal lengths of a bowstring, and which ensures that crossing cam cables are not interfering with a hand and arm holding the archery bow.